Chasing Stars
by zXFallenAngelsXz
Summary: She'd finally finished what he had started and would happily chase the stars to become one herself. Sequel to Shining Like A Star. Short Oneshot. OC/Irish.


She smiled genuinely at the stars littering the sky in an ethereal glow. They were beautiful. Having grown accustom to looking at them by now, she had learned several constellations and the names of certain stars. Her favorite one, admittedly, was the North Star. It always shone brightly and was interesting to watch in the least. It showed people to the North, guiding the ones who've lost their way in the darkness –Much like herself, maybe that's why she found it to her liking. But then again, she had never been very sentimental.

It had been a year since Irish's death and she found it easier to live life now. She was currently living as an inside spy for the FBI and CIA. When she had figured out that Kir was a NOC, she had pounced at the idea of destroying the organization. Ever since Gin had killed Irish, she had decided a few months afterwards that she wanted to stop all the meaningless killings and make a difference; maybe that would repent for all the things she's done so far.

She hoped that Irish was proud from his place in the stars.

The grass tickled the back of her neck, reminding her that she was currently lying in a park, but not caring enough to move or at least put a blanket underneath her. It was night time and the place was empty, but the atmosphere wasn't at all. There were two people currently residing it. One who was peaceful and tranquil, only worrying about tomorrow's infiltration a bit, and the other went unnoticed to all –Invisible to everyone but peaceful and content with just being beside his company.

"Irish, do you think tomorrow will be successful?" Her voice drifted in the light breeze as she questioned the air around her, a habit she had come to have much to her embarrassment.

No answer came except for the wind blowing a bit harder, ruffling her hair with a comforting touch which elicited a chuckle from the woman. "I suppose you're right, everything will be fine." She grinned and folded her arms behind her head, closing her eyes and relaxing to the sound of crickets chirping in the background.

If the infiltration went wrong tomorrow or it somehow leaked that the FBI would be coming, the whole operation would be a failure. She was pretty highly ranked, but it only took one wall to collapse for everything to fall. It didn't matter to her if she died, in fact, she would probably welcome it, but she had promised herself that she would help a certain person that she had met. The person that Irish had discovered before his death; the one person Gin had made a mistake with. Kudou Shinichi.

When she had met the small boy, Edogawa Conan, she almost hadn't believed it, but when she had thought about it, it had made so much sense. Of course, when she had learned that he had heard Irish's last words, she had practically begged him to tell her and when she had, she was set. Her goal was to take down the organization.

"_Kudou Shinichi,_" She could imagine him saying the things he did to the shrunken detective. "_Keep coming after us._"

So, she became a NOC and started helping out the detective and FBI while working together discretely with Hondou Hidemi. Eventually they had come up with a plan to break the core, even Vermouth had willingly joined their little group of inside workers. During her time, she had learned what real friends are and how there are different kinds of love; friendship love, true love, family love, and protective love, all things she had come to cherish.

She sighed and sat up, knowing she should probably go home and get some sleep. Trudging down to her house, hands shoved in her pockets, and face turned upward to the sky, she looked like the perfect picture of a stargazer.

The next day when the infiltration had begun, everything had gone well until one of the low members had started shooting aimlessly, a tactic looked down upon in the organization. The members of the infiltration group ducked for cover, bullets chipping off pieces of wall and concrete. The noise was endless and other lower ranking members had joined in, determined to finish off the ones who were trying to take them down. Kudou Shinichi had been in that particular group together with one Hattori Heiji and surprisingly Kaitou KID, with FBI agents Jodie Starling and agent Camel.

Akai Shuuichi, someone she had been surprised to figure out wasn't actually dead, had come to the rescue from his place somewhere far away on top of a building. He had sniped them and the FBI had cuffed them from there. The woman had smiled to herself while being escorted to an ambulance –Having lost a lot of blood when she had been shot in the stomach.

That was when it had happened. As fast as lightening and yet seeming so horridly slow. Gin had come charging towards the off-guard woman who had been chatting with Kudou. Her short strawberry blonde hair and face were recognizable to everyone who had ever been in the organization. Sherry, the traitor. Ouzo had come running towards Gin to stop him when he had pulled the trigger on her.

It was strangely calm, she thought to herself. Death always seemed like a dreadful thing, something you wouldn't look forward to because of the pain and loss that always would be connected to it. She found it welcoming though. The warmth in her body slowly drained away to a numbing feeling and everything was a bit of a blur. Voices were shouting and she could faintly see Gin being cuffed before he escaped her vision line. Then her sight disappeared to a black darkness, looking like starless skies before a light brightened around her, blindingly.

All she could think was, _I've done it Irish_. She had completed the job for the dead man and smiled when the familiar face showed up along with Pisco behind. A grin made its way to her lips and she cheerfully gave him a hug –Only a ghost of a touch-, cheerfully gave into Death's sweet embrace.

A/N: Ermm…I don't know…I just felt like making a sequel where she dies and sees Irish! XD Hope this wasn't too horrible…


End file.
